


i JUST want to wear a skirt

by stfumarklee



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Friends to Lovers, Johnyong are flatmates, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong likes to wear Skirts, M/M, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This was just 2.5k words of procrastonation, Why Did I Write This?, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfumarklee/pseuds/stfumarklee
Summary: Taeyong was nervous. Very nervous. Who wouldn’t be, had they been in his place? It’s not like he was doing this for the first time. He had been doing this since high school. But until today it was in the safety and comfort of his bedroom, which he never forgot to lock securely.But today, he decided to wear a skirt outside. He was brave, and he was determined to prove tohimselfthat he isn't scared.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Jung Sooyeon | Jessica, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Original Male Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	i JUST want to wear a skirt

_Wait. Did Taeyong just walk out in a skirt?_ Johnny wondered, staring at the closing door of their apartment. 

_Nah, that’s stupid. Why would Tae wear a skirt?,_ he laughed the thought off. _I mean, it's Taeyong!_

\---

Taeyong was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Who wouldn’t be, had they been in his place? It’s not like he was doing this for the first time. He had been doing this since high school. But until today it was in the safety and comfort of his bedroom, which he _never_ forgot to lock securely. Skirts, dresses, lacey crop tops, and whatnot, he loved them all. But today, after years of gathering courage, he decided to step outside in his favorite skirt. The peachy pink color that just appreciated him, the velvety feel of the fabric that just spoke to him. Today, he was going to display it for everyone to see. Today, he was gonna spend his entire day in that skirt, no moments barred. 

But more difficult than that was knowing that Johnny would see him. _Would Johnny hate him? Would he move out? Or would he kick Taeyong out?_ All these questions had been eating him up inside. Even though he knew that his best friend of _years_ wouldn’t care whether he was wearing a skirt or a pair of pants, the fear was there. It's always gonna be there. 

Amidst all this thinking as he walked towards his first class, he didn’t fail in noticing the _looks_ that were already so prominent. 

He wanted nothing more than to shy away into a corner and hide there for his entire life. But his determination was strong. 

_Seulgi! Thank god!,_ he let out a sigh of relief after spotting his savior.

“Tae! Baby, I’m so proud of you!”, she ran up to him, smothering him with tiny kisses all over his face.

Taeyong smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He whispered a '‘Let’s go’', already having set his foot in motion. As they entered the classroom, the professor checked him out with disgust sprayed across his face. Ignoring that, he quickly made his way to his seat, pulling Seulgi along with him. 

“Just sit with me today, please.”, he whispered into her ear and she didn’t think twice before throwing her bag on the table next to him. 

Much to his surprise, the professor didn’t make any unnecessary comments regarding him. Though he did eye the boy up every few minutes. 

His second class was almost the same, the professor didn’t say much but did donate a good number of judgemental glances.

But what he had been dreading the most was the moments that followed. _Lunch Hour._

The entire student body was gonna be there and he was terrified of all the possibilities as to how the day could progress. Most of the girls gave him smiles of encouragement while most guys gave him weird looks but didn’t say or do much else. 

Grabbing his lunch, he pulled Seulgi to the nearest empty table, placing his little bag on top of his thighs. Their friends gathered at the table soon, all laughing and chuckling as they made their way towards it.

“You look fucking hot Taeee!! I might just dump Jess for you!”, Baekhyun giggled, earning a punch on his back from Jessica.

“Babe you look beautiful, come here and give mama a hug, I’m so proud of you.” Ten held out his arms in an inviting way. Taeyong didn’t waste a second in embracing his Chittaphon in a warm hug. 

The others also unloaded a bunch of compliments on the boy who was already red as a tomato. 

\--

Johnny already knew that Taeyong was wearing a skirt because the student forum was blowing up. Even though he was confused by this sudden development, he had made up his mind to not show that to Tae. _This is confusing for me, but it’s life-changing for him. He needs my support,_ he thought to himself.

Walking into the dreaded lunch room, he took his rightful place next to Taeyong. He threw his arm around the boy’s neck and gave him a quick side hug. He grabbed his fork and dived into his mac-n-cheese, not saying anything.

“Ohho! Why’s our talkative king so silent today?”, Seulgi teased the boy.

“Oh, I know! His problem starts with _T_ and ends with _aeyong looks so hot in that skirt._ Youngho, we been knew.”, Jessica further teased Johnny, who gave her a look.

Taeyong looked at Johnny, unsure of what kind of reaction he expected from him. But he really didn’t expect Johnny to look at him with puppy dog eyes and call him pretty. He stuttered out a thank you and turned back to his food. The others were happy with that response, but not Taeyong. He had known Johnny for more than a decade. He could tell when something was off. Johnny was acting weird, or at least weirder than usual.

Half an hour later, it was time for them to head to their next class. But this class, Taeyong had to sit through alone. His friends turning the other way in the corridor was a very unwelcome reminder of the fact that none of his friends took Zoology. _Why do I love animals so much, ugh!_ , he cursed at himself as he took his usual seat in the front row. 

He noticed that Mr. Manflovour wasn’t there yet. _Great! The only teacher I trust to make sure I’m safe in his class isn’t here today. Literally, fuck my life.,_ he mumbled to himself.

But as soon as he saw Jae-myeon walk in, he hurried to cover his legs, trying to hide the fact that he was wearing a skirt. Placing his notes to the side where Jaemyeon would sit next to him, he tried his best to hide. He avoided looking in his direction.

Jaemyeon snatched his notes as soon as he put them there, flipping the cover open to see what Taeyong had written.

“Isn’t this from last week’s lecture, idiot? What’re you doing with old notes?”, he sneered at Taeyong.

“I did some extra research, I was hoping to get some opinions from Mr. Manflovour. Hyung, can you please give my notes back?”, He said in a quiet voice. Jaemyeon wasn’t his hyung, their birthdays were just 2 months apart, but Jaemyeon preferred hyung. Who was Taeyong to argue?

“Hyung?”, he scoffed.

“Ummm, I’m not sure if you got the memo, but girls are supposed to call older guys ‘Oppa’, aren’t they?” He said, bringing his face dangerously close to Taeyong’s.

This was exactly what Tae had hoped to avoid, but the universe had it out for him today.

“I’m not a girl, hyung.”, he stated with a tone just as clear but voice shrinking even more.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”, He mocked him, pulling back his face to bring his ear closer.

As Taeyong started to repeat, Jaemyeon scoffed again.

“Call me Oppa!”, he raised his voice, and when Tae didn’t reply, he hit the table in front of them as hard as he could.

“Say. It.”, he yelled at the boy, who sat staring at the wall in front of him, not moving an inch but with tears running down his face.

But before Jaemyeon could do anything else, Johnny walked into the classroom, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him away hard enough to send him flying in the other direction. He took one look at his best friend, asking the obvious question through his eyes, delicately holding Taeyong’s wet cheek in his right hand.

“I- I’m okay. Johnny, I’m fine. Please, let’s go home.”, he whimpered, knowing what was going to happen, trying his best to prevent it.

“We will baby, we will. Just give me a minute, okay?”, he rubbed his thumb on Tae’s cheek comfortingly and turned back to the boy who lay on the floor behind him, clutching his leg.

“John- Johnny please no! Let him be!”, Taeyong called out after the boy but was left ignored.

He dragged Jaemyeon outside by his collar, as the other kids followed behind him, recording the sight in front of them. He dragged him all the way to the director’s office, turning him in for bullying with a sobbing Taeyong who stood behind him as proof. Taeyong was scared that Johnny might get suspended for bullying too, but since he had actually done nothing to deliberately hurt Jaemyeon, he was let off with a warning. As soon as they stepped out of the office, Tae turned to scold Johnny for messing up but was met with eyes looking down at him, eyes full of tears, an expression distorted into visible fear and worry. Tae didn’t know how to react so he just did what he knew best. He hugged the bigger boy, as they both cried into each other’s necks.

They stood there crying for about 10 minutes, which was enough for Taeyong to fall asleep in Johnny’s arms. Johnny only then realised how stressful and exhausting this day must have been for Tae. He sent Seulgi a quick text, pretty sure that he saw a shawl wrapped around her neck during lunch hour. 

Within minutes, he could see her walking towards them, face wrecked with concern.

She quickly wrapped the cloth around Taeyong’s legs, and stood watching as Johnny picked him up carefully. He started walking, carrying his flatmate bridal style, denying any help Seulgi offered as she followed them.

“He’s okay, just tired. I’m just gonna get him to bed, and make sure he has someone to talk to when he wakes up. Thank you so much for all your help, nuna! We really appreciate it.”

\---

Taeyong woke up feeling better than he did before, feeling comfort in the presence of his little saw shark plushie. 

As he sat up in the warmth of his bed, all the events of that morning came rushing back to him, groaning at the thought of having to deal with Jaemyeon again.

“Tae, sweetie, you up?”, he heard Johnny call from the kitchen.

He stepped off his bed, slipped into his slippers and headed towards the kitchen. He could smell Kalguksu or something similar to it at least.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Johnny engulfed him in another hug, kissing him on the cheek as he turned back to the burning stove.

“I wanted to make you feel better and as you know, the way to a Taeyong’s heart is through his mom’s special Kalguksu recipe.”, he exclaimed while stirring the pot.

“And uh, if it tastes bad, just pretend you like it to not hurt my feelings. You know that I’m not a kitchen guy.”

“Thank you, Johnny, I love you so much!!”, he giggled into his sweater paws.

Looking down at his paws, he realised that it wasn’t his own sweater that he was wearing, because this one was big enough to reach his mid-thighs. He also realized he was only wearing his underwear under the sweater.

“Umm, Johnny?”

“Yup?”

“Why am I not wearing anything under this?”

“Well, once I got you home, I put my sweater on you because you were shivering a lot. Then I pulled a pair of trousers onto you, slipped your skirt off afterward, and put you to bed. You must have been feeling too hot or something cuz’ when i checked on you around an hour later, you’d kicked the trousers off.”, Johnny explained while pouring the soup into two big bowls.

Tae hummed in response. He went back to wear something, putting the trousers back on. Johnny was right, they were too hot. Seeing his skirt nearby, now knowing that Johnny didn’t mind, he slipped into it and headed to the dining table.

Like a little kid, he sat on the table, waiting for his best friend to bring the delicious smelling food to him.

Johnny’s face turned red as soon as he noticed that Taeyong had put his skirt back on. He tried to act like it didn’t though, placing the bowls on the table with a pair of chopsticks for each.

“Look, I know you have questions, and I know you’re scared to ask. Johnny, you’re my best friend of over 9 years. If anybody gets to ask questions, it’s you. Trust me, I’ll answer the best I can, and no, I wouldn’t be offended.”, Taeyong said to him.

“Okay then. What does this mean?”, Johnny asked the only question he had up until now.

“Huh?”, Taeyong was dumbstruck.

“I mean, What does this entail? Like, I don’t want to assume anything and you know I’ll always support you. But I need to know what I’m supporting. Are you trans?”

“No Johnny, I’m not transgender. Let me explain. I am Lee Taeyong. I am a man and I go by the pronouns he/him. I have a penis that I really like and wouldn’t give up for anything. My sexuality is still a big mystery because up until now, I’ve had crushes on all types of people and currently have no idea what to label myself as. I like to wear clothing that is ‘traditionally’ meant for women. Not for any other cause as such, I _just_ like to wear them. I’ve been experimenting with this since high school, but within the safety of my house. Today, I wanted to break past that barrier. That’s it.”, Taeyong ended his long speech, completely calm, having already prepared himself for questions beforehand.

“Okay, sweetie. I stand behind you.”, Johnny reassured Tae, slipping his fingers through the other’s.

“Don’t stand behind me hyung, stand beside me- _with_ me.”, he whispered.

“And wait! I have questions of my own. How did you even know about Jaemyeon messing with me?”, Taeyong suddenly exclaimed.

“Well, your thighs were all over the school forum and someone apparently uploaded a short video of him bothering you so I rushed to your class as fast as I could, knowing about the history you two share. I heard him yell as I was reaching so I immediately went into kill on sight mode. I’m sorry for scaring you.”, Johnny looked at him apologetically.

“It’s okay hyung, you did just fine.”, he said and climbed into Johnny’s lap, hugging him tightly. It’s not like he hadn’t done this before, but today he wanted more than the comfort this position offered. He loved Johnny, but he still didn’t understand in what way. He looked up, staring into Johnny’s eyes as Johnny did his.

For some reason, Johnny wanted nothing more than to kiss Taeyong right then. And so he did. It was soft, tender and sweet. They kissed for a while. But after that, they ate and went to bed. Warm bodies were pushed against each other comfortably, and Taeyong finally realized what he actually wanted.

\---

They walked to their classes together the next day, hand in hand, in matching clothes. Ten practically screamed “I knew it!” loud enough for the entire college to hear. Johnny in a purple hoodie and white pants, while Taeyong in a white hoodie, with a purple skirt. Poor Taeil didn’t hear the end of “Borasaegiya” for weeks, oh how they loved to tease the oldest.

As for Jaemyeon, **after** he got back from suspension, he caught sweet, but very annoying feelings for Ten. (Ten’s words, not mine. But he was sure he could tame the boy at some point.)

Taeyong finally felt safe, wearing what he wanted, wherever he wished. Johnny finally knew what a home was supposed to feel like.

They were happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Umm, so this story was mainly just me wanting to put Taeyong in a skirt and around 2 months of procrastination. O hope y'all like this tho, and if you do, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> I'd love to know what you liked, and didn't like in this story. My comments are always open to criticism. Thank you!!!


End file.
